Desak Sterixian (Earth-616)
Annihilator of Pantheons, Executioner of the Gods | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Tarene the Designate/Spirit of the Jewel, Zarrko the Tomorrow Man | Relatives = Almonnas (wife, deceased); Loatia (daughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly unnamed planet | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 450 lbs | Eyes = Orange | Hair = Strawberry Blond | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Rocky-looking skin texture | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Slayer of gods, servant of the Designate, executioner | Education = | Origin = Alien empowered by the Spirit of the Jewel | PlaceOfBirth = On an unnamed planet in an unnamed galaxy | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Dan Jurgens; Tom Grummett | First = Thor Annual Vol 2 2001 | Death = Thor Vol 2 49 | HistoryText = Early Life Desak Sterixian lived on an unnamed planet. Pious, Desak married Almonnas and sired Loatia. At some point, Loatia was chosen to be the innocent sacrificed to their god Kronnitt. A ghostly female image, the Designate, appeared before Desak and offered him an amulet of great power which would enable him to save the life of his daughter, and protect his people from their gods. Struggling with the choice given and his strong faith, Desak was thought mad by his brethren while his daughter was sacrificed into the pit of fire. Later, as Desak was arguing with his wife over the loss of their child, their village was attacked. Kronnitt, not satisfied with the citizens of this world, decided to destroy them. Confused, Desak sat helplessly on the sidelines and watched as the mad god unleashed his fury upon the world until the Spirit of the Jewel, as Desak called her, appeared to him once more. Again, she offered up the promise of power equal to the very gods themselves. Desak accepted it, to stop suffering from his god, and became Desak, Destroyer of Gods. He then destroyed the Gods and their realms, offering freedom to the shattered believers, and reiterated his feats upon many worlds. Prophecy The threat of Desak was foretold when the Silent One appeared in Olympus, home to Zeus and the mighty Hercules. The Silent One showed of a possible future where Olympus lie in ruins and Zeus was dead. The God of thunder, Thor, along with Beta Ray Bill were present when the Silent One conjured an image of how Desak came to be. Thor, Hercules and Beta Ray Bill traveled hundreds of galaxies away to intercept Desak before he could let loose his wrath upon Olympus. Tae and Pennsu Desak arrived on a world, announcing to the mortals the coming end of their gods, then went to the realm of Tae and Pennsu. He was stopped by the three gods of Earth. Watching the fight, the cruel Tae and Pennsu decided to bring death upon them and their worshippers. Desak, Thor, Hercules and Beta Ray Bill then realigned against them, and while Thor managed to save the mortals, Desak assassinated Tae and Pennsu who had overpowered the other gods. Unpleased with the mortals worshipping Thor, Desak noticed something noble in Thor and decided to let him live, but told him he would be watching. Earth Desak returned when Thor inherited the power from his deceased father, Odin, and became Lord of Asgard. Odin had recently separated Thor from his mortal counterpart, Jake Olson, but then Enchantress used a magic mirror to allow Olsen to become Thor once more. Now having two individuals sharing the power of Thor, one on Earth and one in Asgard, neither one was completely whole and they were operating in a weakened state. The time traveler Artur Zarrko showed Desak a glimpse into the future where Thor would attempt to subjugate mankind to his rule, and this made him an immediate enemy to the Destroyer of Gods. Traveling to Earth, looking for The Designate, Desak encountered Thor and the Grey Gargoyle, who had recently defeated Thor Girl and stolen her hammer. Desak, not knowing that the Designate and Thor Girl is the same person, easily defeated the Gargoyle before setting his sights on Thor. In the midst of battle, Desak's benefactor, the Spirit of the Jewel, appeared to him to enforce his belief that he was doing the right thing in killing Thor. Unfortunately for Desak, Thor, Lord of Asgard, returned to Earth and took back the power Jake Olsen had borrowed from him making him more powerful than ever. Desak fought hard and shrugged off even the fiercest blows Thor could dish out by absorbing every bit of Odin Force that was thrown at him. In the end, it was the axe of Skurge, the Executioner that proved to be Desak’s undoing. As he attempted to behead Thor, Thialfi, loyal friend and advisor to Thor, arrived on Earth with the enchanted weapon and placed it in the hands of his king. Succumbing to the evil within the axe, Thor buried the weapon into the chest of Desak, killing him. Still, the Spirit of the Jewel had other plans as she took Desak's body and set him on the way to recovery. | Powers = All of Desak's power come from his Jewel. | Abilities = Hand-to-Hand Combat, Skill with Swords and Axes, Astro-Navigation | Strength = Class 100 | Weaknesses = While immune to the powers of gods, he isn't immune to the enchanted weapons of gods as shown when Thor was able to kill him with the axe of Skurge the Executioner. | Equipment = *'Amulet of Power': An gem created by the designate, it absorbs a divine beings essence upon their death, draining their power into him when he kills them. It also makes him immune to their divine powers even those of an Odin-Force empowered King Thor. :* Superhuman Durability :* God Detection: He could sense all aspects of godliness, including immortality, in an individual, and he was given power equal to any god. :* Energy Manipulation: Including blasts and beams from his hands & eyes. :* Flight :* Superhuman Stamina :* Superhuman Intuition and Psyche :* Superhuman Strength :* Energy Absorption: Absorption and redirection of energy attacks. :* Divine Energy Resistance: Immunity to powers of gods :* Superhuman Reflexes :* Self-Sustenance: Survive indefinitely in the void of space :* Regenerative Healing Factor: Though it takes him time to recover from very serious injuries. *'Shield': Desak possessed a mystic shield that could absorb energy and redirect it through his many weapons. | Transportation = | Weapons = Axe, Dagger and Sword, numerous sharp weaponry. | Notes = * Thor traveled back in time to make sure the events of this future would not come to pass, so it is possible that Desak is still recovering somewhere in the universe waiting for the day to renew his war against the gods. *Gorr the God Butcher re-used many aspects of Desak's story. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Desak | Links = }} Category:God Killers Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Flight Category:Energy Absorption Category:Self Sustenance Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Fencing Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Intuitives Category:Power Sensing Category:Power Negation Category:Regeneration Category:Optic Blasts Category:Atheist Characters